


Final Journey

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn reflects on Boromir's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Journey

At the water's edge Aragorn guards Boromir's body - the short time on his own allowing his grief some privacy so that he might find the words to say goodbye.

Looking down at the still and strong features of his fallen friend, Aragorn both remembers and curses the inadequacy of the last words Boromir would have heard from his lips - _"You have conquered. Few have gained such a victory. Be at peace - Minas Tirith shall not fall."_ Although the words were probably those a strong and proud son of Gondor would have wanted to hear at his death from Aragorn, son of Arathorn - his King - there were no words of love, of need, of sorrow.

Tears appear in Aragorn's eyes as he remembers just the night before - the bright glitter of Boromir's eyes, the scrape of bark, the warm breath, the push and clench and sweet release - and again, the inadequacy of his words. There had been no time - in truth, they had never had the time...

Aragorn remembers that at the end, Boromir had confessed his attempt to take the Ring, his fear that he had failed. Aragorn had held his hand and kissed him, told him he had conquered and pledged to save their people. Boromir had smiled and gripped his hand. When Legolas and Gimli had come upon them, they had found Aragorn still grasping the dead Boromir's hand and weeping - for the loss of his purpose, the loss of his path, the loss of his Boromir.

As he and his companions had prepared Boromir for his final journey on Anduin, Aragorn had wanted to tell them to go, to leave him, to let him see to Boromir alone. But he did not. Because they too were grieving in their own way, though they did not understand the extent of Aragorn's pain or his guilt. So, as Legolas and Gimli looked on, Aragorn had gently washed Boromir's bloodied face and hands, combed his hair, straightened his tunic - small, intimate gestures and touches that he'd never done for Boromir in life.

And so now Aragorn awaits the return of Legolas and Gimli with the elven boat that will carry Boromir away from him forever. He looks down at Boromir's peaceful and resting form and imagines those eyes opening in welcome, those hands upon him. Aragorn kneels and places a final kiss on Boromir's brow, his cheeks, his lips. He whispers against the cold but still familiar mouth all the words that should have been said - that needed to be said.

Aragorn knows that when the time comes he will be reluctant to let go of the funeral boat as they approach the roaring Rauros, but then he'll remember that he is Isildur's heir and he'll remember his pledge to a proud but dying man. He'll see the glitter in Boromir's eyes and the love and pride in his last smile. He'll remember the strength in Boromir's final grip of his hand and he'll be able to continue his quest. He'll slowly let go of the rope and cast the boat into the path of the falls. He'll know the words to say out loud - _"Farewell, Boromir - son of Denethor"_ \- because his own goodbye will already have been said. And his Boromir will already know...

\-- [END] --


End file.
